Aristotle Adamo
White Boy |power =Morphing into a polar bear-like creature |bars =6+ |affiliation =Rockborn Gang |age =17 |parents =Mr. and Mrs. Adamo |siblings = |romance = |fate =Alive |books =''Monster'' Villain }} Aristotle Adamo, more commonly known by the portmanteau Armo, is a protagonist appearing in the Monster, Villain, Hero arc of the Gone Series. Description Armo is 6"5 and blond, with a square jaw and blue eyes. He is described as extremely good-looking, with perfect teeth and a nice smile. He has serious ODD, meaning he can't follow orders. He likes fast cars and views himself as unique. Armo has been shown to be brave, kind and street-smart, but also lazy, not overly intelligent and easygoing. He loves furry animals, particularly dogs. Powers and abilities Armo was injected with an ounce of an ASO, presumably ASO-1 or ASO-2. He was also injected with polar bear DNA, and so his morph greatly resembles one. He is larger than usual in this form. His exact size is unknown, but he's large enough for his clothes to be ripped. He's covered with polar bear fur, warming him, but also protecting him from extreme heat. Armo's teeth are also very sharp, and he bites people during combat, which has shown to be effective. He stands on two legs and is so fast he's almost a blur (but he's not nearly as fast as Shade Darby). He has razor-sharp claws and has greatly enhanced durability, strength and agility. He is more than a match for Drake Merwin, although he is unable to kill him. Appearances ;Monster Armo first appears driving home from school. He goes too fast and crashes, and so the government use him as a test subject for the ASO virus. He turns into a creature resembling a polar bear but defies orders and is gassed. However, too little gas was used, and Armo managed to break free at an unknown point. He appears again later on, attacking guards as Dekka breaks out. He travels with her to Perdido Beach, where he orders a Big Mac in the McDonald's. He journeys with her to fight Napalm, Drake and Abaddon, and is defeated. He and Dekka go to Sam and Astrid's house as a hideout at the end of the book. ;Villain After leaving Sam and Astrid's house, Armo and Dekka go to Vegas. Armo gets his own motorcycle as people are used to seeing him and Dekka on a motorcycle together, and if they each have their own bikes, they will be less obvious. They attempt to stop Dillon Poe, who is getting people to either kill each other, or themselves. However, they cannot get near to him through the throngs of people and have to get out of there. They stay in a hotel in Vegas where they meet up with Shade, Malik, and Cruz. Armo takes Malik and Cruz upstairs so that Dekka can talk with Shade alone. In the battle to stop Dillon Poe, Armo manages to guide many people away from the flames, leading them to safety. Relationships ;Dekka Talent Armo and Dekka are allies that respect each other. They never order each other to do anything, they always ask. They barely know each other, but have fought together and appear to be friends. ;Drake Merwin Like all morphers, Armo can take on Drake but can't kill him. He doesn't understand how dangerous Drake is, but has already taken a dislike to him. Drake views Armo as an amateur. ;Shade, Cruz, Malik, and Francis Armo works with these four, along with Dekka. He trusts them and appears to like them, most likely considering them friends, or near enough to. Notes * Armo takes an order from Cruz without complaint. * Armo is descended from a Viking warrior named Björn Ironside. * He has lucid dreams. * He is considered the 5th most threatening morpher by HSTF-66. Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Monster Trilogy characters Category:Monster Category:Villain